


[podfic] Hashtag: Blessed

by duckgirlie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of hashtag: blessed by paperclipbitch“I’ve told you,” Stevie reminds Alexis, “that I don’t want to make boomerangs of us making out.”





	[podfic] Hashtag: Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hashtag: Blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602856) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX! thank you mods for organising, this is always such a fun project to be involved in!
> 
> you can find information and a link for the entire anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html)!

mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uyxey4zi7zccemx/Hashtag_Blessed_ALPA_2019_-_art.mp3/file)


End file.
